1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an information handling system and more particularly to a system and method of budgeting power allocation for information handling systems having a redundant configuration of power supply units.
The present disclosure generally relates to an information handling system and more particularly to a system and method of budgeting power allocation for information handling systems having a redundant configuration of power supply units.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
All information handling systems include at least one power supply unit (PSU). The PSU is used to power the main hardware components of the information handling systems. Hence, one factor in choosing a PSU for an information handling system is the system's hardware configuration. That is, to ensure that there is enough power available at all times to power the system, the PSU is chosen to satisfy a worst-case scenario where all the hardware components of the system are operating at peak performance. This, in reality, rarely happens.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method of choosing a PSU that accounts for expected everyday load (i.e., PSU right sizing) of an information handling system, without incurring the cost of over-budgeting based solely on maximum power usage.